


you electrify my life

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rockstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>'I: Alright. And you’ve got a tour coming up after the release of your new album.   Are you looking forward to that? </p>
<p>SS: Hell yeah! Touring is one of my favorite aspects of being in the music industry.  You get to see with your own eyes how people react to your music, you know?</p>
<p>SM: Getting to meet fans all over the world is crazy, but it’s amazing.  I’m looking forward to getting back on the road.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	you electrify my life

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

_I: So, fellas, what’s it like being best friends in the same band?_

_SM: Well, that’s the goal, right? Plenty of bands are formed by best friends. Or, you become good friends through the whole thing, like, touring and making music together._

_SS: Yeah, like...it’s the same kinda thing, except we’ve been friends since kindergarten. Being in close quarters, sharing a tour bus, yeah, it can get frustrating always being in each other’s space, but being friends makes it a whole lot easier._

_I: And Josh and Anna?_

_SM: We’ve all got really close, it’s great._

_I: Alright. And you’ve got a tour coming up after the release of your new album. Are you looking forward to that?_

_SS: Hell yeah! Touring is one of my favorite aspects of being in the music industry. You get to see with your own eyes how people react to your music, you know?_

_SM: Getting to meet fans all over the world is crazy, but it’s amazing. I’m looking forward to getting back on the road._

_SS: All the early nights...practice...drinking plenty of water...rock and roll! (laughs)_

_I: Scott, you and Stiles share a tour bus. Have you ever seen Stiles naked?_

_SM: I think the whole world has seen Stiles naked at some point._

_SS: Yeah, just look at last week’s RockBuzz. Front page!_

_SM: Like, we grew up together, so nudity isn’t a big deal. It’s just Stiles. We’ve seen each other’s junk._

_I: I think there are a whole load of fans jealous of you right now, Stiles._

_SS: Scotty leaves dirty socks and boxers lying around. Don’t be too jealous._

_I: Alright, so, the big question on everyone’s mind is, any love in your lives?_

_SM: Just the love for our fans._

_SS: And pizza, obviously._

 

“I can’t believe you actually read that stuff.”

Scott dropped the magazine onto the table. The glossy page showed pictures of them with their interview; one of Scott, shirtless and smiling shyly, and Stiles in a sharp suit, looking straight out of the page with a smouldering expression. He’s got to admit it, they both look pretty hot.

“It’s our interviews,” Scott shrugged, “It’s nice to remember.”

“It’s lame. They never even...notice.”

Scott grinned at that, looking up at Stiles. He was dressed in boxers and one of Scott’s shirts and he leaned against the fridge, gulping orange juice straight out of the carton. It was gross and he was such a mess, and Scott loved the hell out of him.

“Come on, dude,” he grinned, “Let me see your junk.”

Stiles tried to look pained, but there was a smile tugging at his mouth. They had to meet the rest of the band in an hour to practise before they set off for their first leg of the tour tomorrow, but Scott couldn’t help but shiver, feeling all warm when Stiles’ gaze slowly travelled over him, lingering on the marks on his neck from last night.

Scott stood, crossing the small space between them, and kissed him, slow and deep, hands wandering lazily. “I love you,” he murmured, punctuated by a little nip at Stiles’ lip.

Stiles smiled, slid his hands down to Scott’s ass. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
